Street Fighter: The New Age
by Black Dragon of the Bayou
Summary: Chapter Three Up! This is my first SF fic,I would really appreciate any reviews. Two years after the end of the Third World Warrior Tournament, Urien and his allies begin their bid for world domination. Only two warriors have the power to take them down..
1. Default Chapter

What's up readers? This is my first Street Fighter fic, so be a little forgiving in the reviews, will ya. But if there is something I got wrong, and you want me to correct it, feel free to share. Let's get to the fic!

Plot: Two years after the end of the Third World Warrior Tournament, the world is at peace. Gill was defeated by Alex, and even though he survived, his plans of world domination were finished. His brother, however, has only begun to fight. Now that he has won the bitter power struggle between himself and Gill, Urien is prepared to take his shot at world domination. And he's not alone...........In this new age, two fighters are the key to ensuring the downfall of Urien and his allies and a peaceful future. And their names aren't Ryu and Ken......

Street Fighter: New Age characters (OCs):

Reuben Seward, Michelle Hibiki, Muta, Melina Draga, Zane, Ben Stafford

Special Guest from Dark Stalkers: Morrigan

Street Fighter: A New Age

Chapter 1…………….Breakdown

Somewhere in the United States, Forest Clearing

_The Lord is my Shepard, I shall not want._

A man in his early twenties was on his knees in frantic prayer. He wore a grey T-shirt and blue jeans with red/white sneakers. The jeans and shirt were soaked in blood. In his hand he held a bloody hunting knife.

_He maketh me to lie down in green pastures; He leadeth me beside the still waters._

The young man had been wandering through the forest when a stranger attacked him for no reason. He tried to get the attacker to stop, before he lost all control…..

_Yea, though the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and staff they comfort me._

The young man was rocking back and forth on the ground, gripping tightly on a golden crucifix on his neck. "How could this happen again? I thought I could control this….urge. This lust for blood…."

_Thou preparest a table in the presence of mine enemies: thou anointest my head in oil; my cup runneth over. _

The young man continued his prayers in sobbing fits of terror. If God couldn't save him from this sickness within him, who could? He opened his eyes to look over the man he had just killed. He was a tall blonde with a handsome face and a slightly muscular build. Beside his body lay a claw and mask made of steel. There were slash marks all over his chest and throat. The young man closed his frightened pale blue eyes and continued to pray.

_Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life: and I will dwell in the house of the Lord for ever. AMEN _

The man tucked away his knife and hid the body of the man he had just killed. Before he turned to leave the forest, he looked into the sky and screamed. "LORD, PLEASE STOP THIS! TAKE MY LIFE IF YOU MUST, JUST DON'T LET ANOTHER PERSON DIE BECAUSE OF ME ……like Pricilla. This is your servant, Reuben Seward. Please save me………..no one else can………" With that realization, he fell to his knees again, and cried himself to sleep.

Tokyo, Japan.

Alex's POV

Damnmit! Everywhere I go, this same girl finds me! I don't know if she wants me to marry her or what! She's about 18, so she's legal if I actually had any interest in her….but she is ANNOYING! My wrestling matches, my training sessions, even my trips to local nightclubs, she's there watching me like a hawk. Ever since I managed to beat that Demigod-wannnabe Gill in the tournament, she's been following me. She's cute enough I guess….. about medium height, brown hair that barely comes down past the shoulders, big green eyes, and a lean, shapely body. But why the hell is she following me around?

Normal POV

Alex walked up the subway and saw the girl that had been stalking him ever since the Third World Warrior Tournament had ended. She was wearing a light pink top and light blue shorts with pink and white shoes. (Addidas) "HI YA ALEX! How have you been?" The girl was clearly excited to see her idol in front of her. "Hello Michelle. Look, don't you get tired of following me around?" Alex was exasperated with her, but was trying to let her down easy. After all, she had been nothing but nice to him, and as long as she didn't try to kill him or anything, she was practically harmless. So he thought.

"Look over here fellas!" A huge man with a Mohawk appeared along with two other thugs, both youthful and appearing to be rather strong. "Looks like we got ourselves quite the hottie around here." At this his associates laughed as he put his hand on her chin raising it up so that she would look up at him.

"Leave the girl alone." Alex said as he dropped his suitcase and undid his tie and shirt.

"And if I don't….."

"Then it's a one way trip strait to hell, courtesy of ME!" Alex roared, ready for battle.

"Alex, that won't be necessary." Michelle said. stroking the chest of the large thug. "I'm more than capable of handling the situation." The look in her eyes turned from the look of an innocent, happy go lucky teen to a look of intense anger. She struck without warning.

"**Koryuken**!" She nailed a painful uppercut straight to the jaw of the thug. Sending him into the air. She next turned her attentions to the other two thugs. One came at her with a thrust kick. Michelle merely caught the kick and flipped him over onto the hard concrete floor. The last one came and hit her in the jaw. She grabbed him and landed a hard blow to his abdomen. She focused her energy and began assaulting her opponent. "HISSHO……BURAIKEN!" Michelle leveled her opponent with a stunning series of punches and kicks, until an uppercut sent him through a parked subway car.

"That's what happens when you piss off Michelle Hibiki: Daughter of Dan Hibiki and master of the Saikiyo Style of Karate!" She brushed some dirt off of her shorts and shirt, and turned to face her idol. "Alex, are you alright?" Alex looked over at her, amazed at the carnage that had just unfolded in front of him. _Impossible! There is NO WAY IN HELL that Dan Hibiki could have taught her those moves. I mean the guy was an absolute joke! _Suddenly Alex broke into a hysterical fit of laughter. "With all due respect, if your Dad taught you how to fight, I don't think beating up on a couple of thugs proves anything. Your father's style is nothing more than a rip-off of that Shotokan crap. Go learn some real moves and drop that nonsense before someone breaks your little heart." Alex kept laughing. But Michelle wasn't taking it. She prepared to attack. "I mean, doesn't that little Gadoken fireball goes about two inches from his hand. It shouldn't even be considered a Ki move! "**GADOKEN!**" Alex didn't even see it coming. The fireball hit him with a great deal of force, knocking him to the ground. "Get up!"

Alex was taken aback by the tone in which she spoke. The sweet, innocent voice with which she had spoken earlier had been replaced with the voice of an angry, powerful fighter with the fate of her family's fighting art in her care. "I have two rules I live by. One, never allow someone to take advantage of me. Two, NEVER allow anyone to make fun of my father or the fighting style he worked so hard to create. You broke rule number two." Michelle eased back into her fighting stance as Alex got up. "You wanna take a cheap shot at me…….that's fine. When I'm done with you, you'll wish your father had kept that crappy style to himself! C'mon!"

As Alex got into his wrestling stance, he and Michelle circled one another, waiting for the other to move first. With a fierce battle cry, Michelle launched herself at the new Street Fighter champion.....

Well that's all for the first chappie peoples. I'll leave a bio for one of my OC's at the end of every chapter, so you can learn a little about each character. Here's the first:

Name: Reuben Seward

Age: 19

Country of Origin: United States

Height: 5'7 3/8''

Weight: 175

Hair: Black

Eyes: Blue

Weapon of Choice: Hunting Knife

Victory Quotes: _"If I were you, I would start praying for my soul." _

_"Why can't I control IT!?"_

_"I didn't intend to go this far....."_

_"Pricilla, Please forgive me....."_

Bio: Reuben was once a quiet, peaceful teenager who was planning to go to college and marry his childhood friend, Pricilla. But on a cold December morning, they came across a group of drunken gangsters. They attacked him and then tried to rape his girlfriend. Under this great stress, something very evil woke up inside of him and he lost control. He managed to grab a knife from one of his captors and proceeded to kill all of the thugs. But in this fit of rage, he also stabbed his girlfriend to death. When he discovered what he had done, he ran away, afraid not only of what would happen if the authorities found him, but also of what would happen if he lost control again. He weeps bitterly for his love and begins to wander the world in constant prayer, killing anyone who comes in contact with him. Reuben is unaware that there are evil forces watching him, preparing to use him as an instrument in a scheme of world domination.........

Moves:

_Cold Steel Slash: _A front slash with the hunting knife, similar to Alex's Flash chop, except with a weapon.

_Rising Slash: _Reuben rises into the air in a Shoryuken-like maneuver, slashing his opponent.

_Falling Slash: _After the Rising Slash, Reuben dives downward and slashes at his opponent again.

_Fall from Grace: _A combination in which Reuben connects with several punches and kicks before he stabs his opponent.

_Final Judgment Slash: _A series of Cold Steel Slashes followed by a Rising Slash.

_Dark Confessional: _Vaguely similar to the Raging Demon, Reuben dashes at his opponent. When the dust is cleared, only he remains standing, and his opponent is in a pool of his/her own blood. No one has ever survived it.


	2. Running to Nowhere

Author's note: I guess this is my present to the people! HAPPY HOLLIDAYS EVERYBODY!!! Just a quick thanks to the first person to review this fanfic, Vammy. I appreciate your praise and understand your criticisms, which I'll work diligently to correct any mistakes . Thanks to my good friend Armads, also. Don't worry about Ryu and Ken, they'll appear in this fanfic soon enough. Anyways, please feel free to review and send any questions, comments, suggestions, or even flames (if they make sense). Thanks and Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Street Fighter or Darkstalkers; all characters (except my OCs) are property of either Capcom or Arika.

Chapter 2: Running to Nowhere

_Rueben…_

The black-haired fugitive looked around, attempting to locate the source of the voice calling out to him.

_I know all about you. I know what you are, and what you can become._

"Who are you?" Reuben was up with a start, clutching his hunting knife. "What do you want?"

_You._

"Me? For what purpose?" Reuben was visibly shaken; he could barely hold his knife.

_You'll find out soon enough, child; when you're ready of course. Until we meet again, remember my name: Morrigan._

The voice faded away, leaving Reuben alone in the forest. "What the hell was that about? And what does she want with me?" He slowly tucked away his knife and tried to go back to sleep, the stench of the dead body near him beginning to set in.

"Ready for what?"

**MEANWHILE, In Tokyo…**

Michelle was on the pavement, holding her ribs. _Damn, I think one or two may be broken. BUT I CAN'T QUIT! My father's depending on me! _She stood up, breathing heavily and in a great deal of pain.

"Is that all you've got Alex?" Michelle smirked at him, trying to hide the fact that she was severely hurt.

Alex, who had wounds of his own, merely smiled. "You have a lot of guts, girl. Most people would probably in the hospital already. I think we should call it a draw, take you to a doctor and leave it at that. You look to be banged up."

"I don't accept draws, I fight to win!" With that outburst, she charged at the American, but fell to the street halfway to him. Her body just couldn't handle the pain any more. Alex ran over to see about her.

"_She's unconscious. I can't just leave her here. Well, I guess my search for Ryu will have to wait."_

With relative ease, Alex scooped up the girl and took care not to startle her.

"_Makoto's dojo isn't far from here, I guess I can take her there. I wonder if she's busy beating the hell out of challengers today."_

With that, Alex left the subway, on his way to the Dojo of Rindo-Kan.

**Meanwhile…in London.**

In a small fighting arena in downtown London, a rather large crowd had gathered to see the nightly fights that take place there. The building was rundown, dimly lit, with a boxing ring in the middle. The ring was old, but it was sturdy and clean.

"Ladies and Gentleman let me introduce the fighters for our first bout! First, Hailing from India, known far and wide as being one of the greatest wrestlers of his generation. The four-time Indian National Tournament champion…..The master of the Ganjis DDT…DARUN MISTER!"

The crowd cheered as the giant Indian saluted them, displaying his championship belt proudly. "HAAAAAAAAAAAH!" _It feels good to be back in fighting again, I was on hiatus a bit longer that I should have,_ Darun thought to himself.

"And his opponent…"

The crowd turned their attention to a young, tall fighter. His skin had a slightly pale cast, his build was lean, but definitely not as muscular as his Indian counterpart. He wore some black warm-up pants with white stripes down the sides, black and white sneakers, and a black wife-beater. His hair was medium length and a brownish looking blonde, and his eyes a piercing green.

"A relative unknown in the United States, but a growing legend here in England! He's the new Muai-Thai master of his generation, defeating the best known Muai-Thai fighters, namely Adon and the legendary Victor Sagat. Ladies and Gentleman, I give you the "Iron Angel", ZANE CRAWFORD!"

A mighty cheer rose from the fans as the young man strode to the middle of the ring to face the massive Darun, with only a referee standing between them.

"Okay boys, here's the rules. No head butting, biting, or eye-gouging allowed. No kidney punches, and absolutely no hits to the groin. Are we in agreement?"

The official took the silence between the two fighters as a yes, and then continued. "Then shake up and head for your respective corners."

"I hope you have arrangements for a nearby hospital to bring you in, Lad. After you feel my Brahma Bomb, there will be no getting up!" Darun looked down at his opponent, extending his hand for a quick handshake.

"I'll do you a favor old man. I'll show you that you're too far past your prime to compete with a fighter like me." Zane simply went over to his corner without shaking Darun's hand.

At this, Darun was clearly insulted. "YOU TURN YOUR BACK TO ME?! YOU'RE MINE BOY!"

**FIGHTERS ENGAGE………NOW!**

Darun decided not to waste any time with this fighter. He immediately dashed at him and prepared for his newly prepared combination, the Gamble of Darun. Zane sidestepped the Indian and jumped into the air. _I should make this quick…I don't wanna hurt the old fool._

"**Angel Duster!" **His leg began to flame, the color of the light an eerie white, as he shot an energy wave at the wresting champion. Darun was able to dodge the blast, then charged at a landing Zane with a lariat. The lariat hit its target, sending Zane to the canvas with a thud. _Looks like I underestimate this one, he's still in his prime it would appear._ Zane thought as jumped to his feet, only to be caught in the opening stages of the Gamble of Darun. "SUBMIT NOW!" Darun said as he locked up with Zane in a test of strength.

Realizing that he was outmatched in the strength department, Zane decided to give Darun what he wanted, or so he thought. He fell to his knees, feigning submission. Darun pulled him up to begin the devastating sequence of moves he had developed while training his students in India. But before he could grapple the blonde muay-thai fighter, he received a kick to the sternum. Darun staggered back, and Zane saw his opening. "**Rising Angel!" **Zane charged at Darun and caught him with a vicious knee right to the face. With that, Darun fell to the canvas, bleeding from the nose.

**1…..2….3**

_I really hope that was enough to put him down. _Zane thought as he stood in his corner.

**4….5….6**

Darun began to stir, slowly realizing where he was.

**7…8….**

But he could not rise to his feet.

**9….10!! Ladies and Gentleman, your winner: ZANE CRAWFORD!**

The crowd cheered as medical personnel attended to Darun, who appeared to be slightly woozy but otherwise unhurt.

"Darun Mister, it was an honor to face you in combat." The young blond bowed to his opponent and left the ring.

About one hour later…

Zane walked out of the arena, his winnings in tow. _"This was a good draw tonight; I rarely see $10,000 in one night's work."_

"It's been a long time, Zane."

Zane turned around to see a black haired female standing before him. She wore a navy blue business suit, with matching heels. She appeared to be about the same age as Zane,

It was her green eyes that gave Zane the clue he needed to recognize her.

"Melina?"

The girl smiled happily at her childhood friend. "Yep"

Zane walked over to her and gave her a vice-grip of a hug. "It _has _been a long time, a little too long for me."

The two friends stood there for a moment in an embrace that they would never thought they would share again.

Melina cried tears of joy. "I thought I would never see you again."

"Same here Mel." Zane managed to choke out. "Same here."

**Underground Base….Somewhere in Mexico**

"Your empire flourishes, Master Urien." Twelve addressed his master as he entered Urien's chamber.

"What news of the boy?"

"Our reports indicate that not only Vega failed to obtain the boy, he was killed by him as well."

"Worthless Shadowlaw scum. What of the girl I told you to find?"

"Reports indicate that she is in Tokyo, Japan. She was last seen there with Alex."

"And their whereabouts now?"

"Unknown, sir."

"Here are your new orders, Twelve. Send the twins Juli and Juni to Japan to find the girl and bring her to me. They are to kill any one who stands in their way, especially that muscle-bound hooligan Alex. You are to go to the United States and bring the boy here, ALIVE. I need both of these fools alive so that I may carry out our plan."

Twelve bowed his head. "Yes, sir. Master Urien, I also come with other news."

Urien eyed him closely. "Proceed."

"Our agents have been able to come into contact with Kairi, Shadow Geist, and Garuda. They all wish to meet with you to discuss your plans."

Urien was pleased by this news. "Excellent. Send word for them to meet me here in the next three days."

"Yes sir. What about former Master Gill? Do you think he will try to take control of your organization?"

Urien scoffed at this. "Gill is no longer an obstacle. After the breakup of the Illuminati, he retired to Rome. Word also has it that he has severely weakened since the tournament. Should he challenge my power, he would pose no problem. If Kairi and the rest decide to join me, there will be no stopping us!"

"Yes, Master Urien. I shall carry out your orders." Twelve turned to leave, but was stopped by Urien.

"Do not fail me. Or you will share the same fate as those who opposed me. Understand?"

"Yes, Master Urien." Twelve disappeared into the darkness, heading for the United States and his target.

_AT LAST! The time has finally come to take this planet and mold it according to my vision. With three of the most powerful demons on this planet as my allies, and the resources of both the Illuminati AND Shadowlaw at my command, I CANNOT BE STOPPED! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!_ Urien sat down and prepared to begin his daily meditation session, an evil smirk on his face. _All I need now are those two brats…it's about time they learn about their heritage…_

**Next Time: Urien's subordinates strike, but will they be successful? Zane and Melina reminence on old times, but an unwelcome figure from Zane's past interrupts their time together. Reuben continues to wander, but someone will find him that could change his life….for better or worse. **


	3. Captured?

A/N: I've been on hiatus a bit, mainly trying to read other people's work, just trying to get a feel for the community. In any event, here's chapter three for you guys (and gals). Please review and enjoy!

Chapter Three: Captured?

Makoto was in her dojo, sweeping its wooden floors. She had taken the day off from sparring with all challengers because she was expecting two friends of hers to arrive. _I'm glad I took a day off. It was starting to get really messy around here._ She stopped when she heard a knock on her door. Slightly frustrated, Makoto threw down her broom and went to answer the door.

"Can't you read, idiot? The sign says no challengers today….Alex? What in the…"

Alex brushed passed her, carrying Michelle inside. "She's hurt pretty bad, can you let us rest up here for a while?"

Makoto put her hands on her hips. "How dare you barge into MY dojo, then ask me for help? Who the hell do you think you are, Alex?"

Alex turned to her and smirked. "I'm the guy that kicked your butt in the tournament a while back. Please Makoto, if not for my sake then for hers."

Makoto gave Alex a look that would freeze hell itself. She remembered her loss to Alex well. Defeat was something she hated to taste. "Alright, I'll do it." She turned her back to Alex. "This way. And by the way Alex, you owe me." Alex laughed inwardly as he carried Michelle to the bedroom. He knew she didn't want anything from him except a rematch. Or did she?

**Meanwhile, In the US:**

Reuben walked around the forest, looking for some measure of shelter. He had already buried the body of his attacker, but something else was bothering him. An old wound that would never heal.

_**Flashback**_

_**Two Years Ago, Metro City**_

A couple walked through the snowy streets of Metro City. One was a young man wearing a letter jacket which was purple and white; the other a young lady with blonde hair, she was wearing the same type of jacket, except with a hooded head.

"Rueben, have you heard from anybody about a football scholarship?"

The young man smiled at his girlfriend. "I sent out some game film the other day. I don't think anybody is interested, but I have some other news."

The girl stopped walking. "Well, what is it?"

"Um, I don't know Pricilla, should I tell you?"

Pricilla put her hands on her hips and made a pouting face. "I'll kick your butt and make you tell me, if you want to do it that way." She gave him a punch in the arm and followed up by playfully hitting him on the chest.

"Ok, ok. I got into Syracuse." Pricilla stopped her punching.

"No way!"

Reuben pulled out his acceptance letter and she snatched it from him eagerly. Her eyes scrolled down the piece of paper. When she was finished, she wrapped her arms around him in joyous laughter.

"I don't believe it. You didn't tell me you applied to the same school as I did? When were you gonna tell me about this?"

"When we graduated from the academy." Reuben smiled again.

"Let's celebrate! We haven't had a night out together in a while." He suggested.

"Yeah!" Pricilla grabbed his arm, pulling him down the street.

…………………………………

"That movie was horrible; I told you we should have seen that new comedy." Pricilla said as her and Reuben walked down an alley back to their neighborhood.

"Hey, YOU were the one that wanted to see that rip-off of Doom, weren't you?"

"Whatever."

The walked on, arguing about the good points of the movie, when they noticed that some people were up ahead.

There were six men standing in their way. If you got close to them, you could probably smell the stench of liquor on their breath.

"Well, if it isn't a couple of those preppy kids from the school uptown! What are you two doing around here?" The speaker smiled at the two. Pricilla got behind Reuben; she didn't like the feel of it.

"We don't want any trouble here. We're just passing by." Reuben said calmly, trying to move forward. The man, who was a good six inches taller than Reuben, punched him in the stomach, making him fall to his knees.

"We're gonna show you what me do to smart mouth kids around here. Grab the girl fellas!"

Three of the men grabbed Pricilla and pinned her against the wall. Two of the men started to fondle her. "Such a cutie….we're gonna have some fun with her."

Pricilla tried to struggle, and spat in her captor's face. He gave her a fierce backhand with his left, causing her to shriek in pain. "You little slut…you're gonna regret that."

The other men were busy beating Reuben down, kicking and stomping on him. "You hear that pretty boy, we're gonna show your girlfriend over there what real men can do."

Reuben, with the strength he had in him still, gave one of the thugs a hard punch to the jaw, knocking him out cold. One of them grabbed him from behind around the throat, trying to choke him out. The biggest of him came and hit Reuben hard on the jaw. Reuben looked out and saw that they were undressing his girlfriend down to her underwear. "Let her go please, she'll freeze to death out here!" This comment was rewarded with another punch to the stomach area.

"Shut up punk!"

Reuben was getting desperate, frustrated and angry. He saw that in the scuffle one of the thugs had dropped a knife on the ground. All of the men except for the one holding him down were huddled around his girlfriend, ready to commit a heinous act.

_What is this I'm feeling? It's so dark. Maybe it's just the adrenaline getting to me, I don't know. Whatever it takes, I have to save her!_

Reuben hit the thug with an elbow and managed to break free, then hurriedly picked up the knife.

"Let her go dammit!" The thugs got up, just before they were about to rob Pricilla of her innocence.

"Kill the son of a bitch, now!"

What happened afterwards was a blur. Each of the men flew at Reuben. Each of them was cut down brutally. He showed no mercy on them, cutting and hacking them with a weapon of their own. It was brutality that Reuben didn't know that he was capable of. After five of the thugs were dead, one of them tried to crawl away from his own.

"Please…don't kill me! I'll go far away, never come back, you hear?"

Reuben looked down on him with pure hatred. The man, who was bleeding profusely from head, tried to crawl away, but Reuben simply knocked him over and pinned him to the ground.

"I'll show you some mercy… I'll end your suffering and send you straight to hell, you bastard!"

Reuben got on top of his attacker and stabbed him mercilessly in the chest, blood flowing everywhere. Pricilla, who was now awake, tried to pull him away.

"He's dead, stop it!" Reuben pushed her away, and went back to stabbing the now deceased thug.

"Please Reuben, stop! It's over!" Pricilla was in tears, trying to stop the massacre again. Then it happened. In an act of pure insanity, Reuben stabbed her in the chest. As he looked into her eyes, he came crashing back to reality, and began to realize what had just occurred on this cold, snowy day.

"Oh God…what have I just done?" Reuben tried to get her comfortable, holding out hope that she would survive.

"Please don't die one me! There's so much I want to do with you, so much I want to share and feel with you, Please don't let it end like _this!"_ Tears were forming in his eyes. "We have so many dreams, so much to live for! Please don't die!"

It was pretty clear that Pricilla wasn't going to survive. She looked up at him with green eyes and half smiled.

"I….I forgive you….I know that you didn't mean for this to happen……I know this isn't the Reuben I know….and love."

"Shhh, Pricilla, save your strength. You're going to be…"

"Shut up. You have all night to talk…I don't." Her breathing was getting heavier; she struggled with every word she spoke.

"Don't you fucking talk like that!" Reuben could tell he was losing her. "All I need to do is..."

"Reuben….I'm not going to make it. Just do one thing for me…Remember me….and my love."

The guilt that was plaguing Reuben was crushing him inside. Here she was, dying because of him, and she wasn't even thinking about herself. She was thinking of him.

"Goodbye…" That was her last word. Her breathing stopped, and she gave up the ghost.

Reuben didn't know what to think. Bitterness, rage, guilt, and depression were all superseded by an intense numbness. He couldn't even shed a tear. That's how deep the wound went.

Meanwhile on a rooftop nearby: 

A young woman was on the rooftop, watching the entire incident. She was wearing a pink mink coat with a matching dress under it. Her hair was a light blonde, with pink highlights. "This is getting interesting after all. It's been awhile since I've seen one that has massive potential." She smiled naughtily to herself. "I hope his potential isn't the _only_ massive thing about him. Soon boy…you will become mine....and be the one I have been searching ten centuries for." Morrigan stood up and changed into her demon form, flying away from the scene as police sirens filled the air.

_End of flashback…._

_Back in the present day_…

Reuben heard something in the trees nearby. Pulling out his knife, he braced for an attack. "Who's there?" He looked up into the trees, seeing nothing save a few birds and squirrels. "Show yourself!"

"Target acquired. Reuben Siwald…you will come with me. Do not resist."

"Go to hell. Who or what are you anyway."

"I am called Twelve. If you do not come peacefully, my orders are to use whatever means necessary to bring you back alive."

"Bring me back where? What the hell do you want from me?" Reuben asked, looking around the forest trying to spot his adversary.

Suddenly, Reuben felt a sharp sting on his back. He fell to the ground on all fours, and then saw the source of his pain.

It (Reuben assumed that it wasn't human) was about the same height as him, and had a green covering. It had no eyes, and its face showed no emotion.

_Just my luck…another day, another fight. I guess that's how pathetic my life has become…in any event, what do all of these people want with me? I'm just a fugitive. What makes me so special to them?_

**Meanwhile, In London. **

Melena and Zane sat on a wooden bench outside the arena where Zane had just fought.

They caught up on their old times together. Although Melena was born in the Ukraine, she was brought up on American military installations throughout the world. It was during her time in South Korea, however, where she met her best friend.

_Flashback_

_16 years ago…_

Zane was wandering around the military base, looking for something to do while his parents were working. As he raced down the hall, he found a girl crying. She was wearing a green dress and was holding a broken doll in her hands. Zane walked over to her, somewhat surprised. There were very few children on base, and most didn't stay very long.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" The girl looked up and saw a boy that looked to be her age staring at her worriedly.

"It's my dolly. It's broken!" She looked down and frowned at the doll sadly. The head had popped off, but she didn't know how to fix it.

"Sure. Let me see." The boy took the head of the doll and put it back on. After making sure it was good enough to stay on, he handed her back the doll.

"Thank You!" The young girl chirped happily as she got back her doll. "Um, what's your name?"

"Zane and you?"

"My name's Melena, I just moved in last week. I miss my old house." The smile that was there slowly faded.

"I understand. I don't have many friends to play with around here, and a lot of them move away after a little while." Zane spoke up.

"That's sad…everybody should have a friend." Melina said, looking up at her new friend.

_From that day on, Zane and Melina were best friends. They played on the base everyday, and on occasion even snuck away to the busy streets of Seoul, eager to make new friends and take on new adventures._

_End of flashback_

_Back in the present…_

Melina shook her head. "You remember that? Wow. It was so long ago, I thought you might have forgotten."

Zane laughed at her. "Of course I do, those were some of the best times I had as a kid!"

"They were mine too." Melina made eye contact with her best friend. With a great deal of nervousness, the two inched closer to each other until their faces were just inches apart…

**BEEEEEEEEEEEP!!**

A red convertible appeared near the two, and a man with a cream-colored suit and matching shoes was behind the wheel.

"Excuse my entrance; I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

"Don't worry about it Dudley. What's new with you?"

"Nothing really, old chap. I saw your fight and you were rather impressive today. That brute Darun has put down many a challenger." Dudley said as he leaned on his steering wheel. "Can I offer you two turtledoves a ride? Tonight's victory is one worth celebrating don't you think?"

The two friends blushed at his turtledove comment, but accepted his ride.

Soon the three were blazing down the road, heading for the downtown streets of London. Dudley took them to a nightclub called Chaotix, which was rather popular with tourists and locals alike.

As they walked over to the entrance, Zane spotted someone that made him rather anxious. "Maybe we should go elsewhere, Dudley."

Dudley turned back to look at his friend, clearly confused. "My good man, why would you want to do that?"

Zane pulled Dudley over to the side. "Look over there. Do you see what I see?"

Dudley looked over at the entrance and saw what was causing his friend such duress.

She was nearly six feet tall, her incredibly long and slender legs contributing largely to her above average height. Her skin was a light brown, and shimmered under the bright lights. Her hair was short, and was a snowy white.

"Elena." Dudley said to himself. "What's so scary about her Zane? She's a good woman, hell I've even spared with her on occasion."

"She's my ex-girlfriend." Zane whispered.

"Oh….now I see. You don't want.."

"Hey guys…are we going in?" Melina asked, wondering what all the fuss was about.

_Shit!_

**Meanwhile, in Houston, Texas**:

A young African-American male walked out of an airport, carrying only a bag of clothing on his shoulder and a letter addressed to him.

_It feels a little bittersweet to be in my home town…Its good to be back home and out of prison, but I didn't want to come back here until I found my brother's killer. Who is this Cammy White anyway? And how can she help me nail the son-of-a-bitch who killed my brother? _

He was wearing some dark blue jeans, a blue-t shirt, and his dog tags on his neck. Along with the dog tags, he kept a locket with his older brother's picture close to his heart.

_Where the hell is she? She said meet her here and she isn't even here yet herself! _

A limousine rolled into the parking lot, scrolling slowly past him, them back towards him. The back window rolled down, revealing a woman appearing to be in her early thirties. She wore glasses and had long blonde hair which was fixed into one long braid.

"Lt. Ben Stafford?" She said, fixing her emerald eyes on him.

"That's me. And you're Cammy White, I presume?" He eyed her carefully, trying to get a feel for what she wanted from him.

"You presume correctly. There isn't much time to waste. Get in." She rolled up her window back up, and Ben cautiously entered the limousine, its destination a mystery to him.

**Meanwhile, in Tokyo: **

Michelle began to stir, wondering what had happened. _That's odd; the last thing I remember was fighting Alex in the subway. How the hell did I get here?_ She tried to stand up, but her ribs were giving her a lot of trouble.

"You should be careful; I think one of them may be broken." Michelle turned to see a girl who was probably a little older than her with short jet black hair. She was wearing a blue gi with a golden sash.

"My name's Makoto, master of Rindo-Kan Karate, and this is my family's dojo. And you are?"

"Michelle, Michelle Hibiki. How did I get here anyway?"

"Alex brought you here. You must be pretty strong to go a few rounds with that guy. Anyway, feel free to stay here until you recover from your injuries." Makoto gave her a slight bow, which Michelle returned.

"Thank you, for your compliments and your hospitality. Where's Alex?"

"He's in the main room, talking to two of my best friends, Nanase and Hokuto. They've come to visit me for a couple of weeks, which is why my dojo is closed."

"I see." Michelle stood up again, and with Makoto's help, went into the main room. Unfortunately for her, someone was watching…

_Just outside the dojo…_

Two women were watching the dojo, one with black hair with purple streaks in it, the other with hers dyed orange. They both wore the same black body suits.

"Juni, how do you think we should go about acquiring our target?" The raven-haired one spoke.

"If we go in now while they're all awake, we wouldn't stand a chance. We'll just have to wait until they go to sleep…then we go in with extreme prejudice. Do you agree, Juli?"

"I think you have a good strategy mapped out, Juni. Well, lets get comfy. Its still a few hours until night fall."

The two assassin dolls rested themselves in the tall trees near the dojo, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.

_Meanwhile…back in the United States. _

A lone warrior walked in a tall forest, sweat building on his brow. He wore a white gi, which had been ripped in a few places due to some intense training. On his head he wore a blood-red headband. His hair was black, but some areas were starting to turn grey.

"AHHHHHHH!"

"What was that?" Ryu turned and looked around the forest. "Sounds like someone's in serious danger. I better go and help."

Ryu dashed through the forest, trying to locate the source of the screams. "I just hope I'm not too late."

**Next time: Ryu finds the source of trouble in the forest, and a young man's journey begins in earnest. Zane and Elena meet, will this cause trouble between Elena and Melina? Cammy makes Ben an offer, but will he accept the great task being given to him? And also, the infamous Assassin Dolls, Juli and Juni, make their move.**

Well, I thank you very much for reading, and hope to hear your input on my fic. If you like it, great! You think it's so-so, that's great too. Even if you hate it, and give me a reason why you don't think it's up to snub, that's great too. I should have updated sooner, but my life is undergoing some drastic changes at the moment, which is causing some difficulty in finding some writing time. This update has been especially hard for me since I've also been battling writer's block as well. But I promise you this, I'll be writing to give you all the best fanfic I can possibly write. In any event, here are two more of my OCs' bios, Zane Crawford and Ben Stafford. I'll have the last two in chapter four. Until next time, please review and take care of yourselves! IM OUT!

Name: Benjamin Sampratt Stafford (Ben Stafford)

Height: 6' 2"

Weight: 222 lbs

Age: 22

Country of origin: United States

Hair: black

Eyes: brown

Rivals: Shadow Geist, Alex

Allies: works for Interpol, but has no real allies.

Quotes: "Everyone has their limitations in life. You should know yours."

"How does it feel to be slammed by an All-American?"

"I fight like whom? Hey, that's a compliment."

"Will you just stop already? Beating you down is a snore."

Bio: Benjamin grew up in the suburbs of Houston, Texas and at a young age people realized that he had a great deal of potential. He has an IQ of 200, and skipped several grades. At his college preparatory school, he began to excel in athletics. Stunning his family, he chose to enroll in the Air Force Academy, where he earned All-American Honors in football, basketball and track. As the Air Force Academy's star tailback, he led the Falcons to their only National Championship. Despite these accomplishments, he is seen as arrogant, brash, and cold by not only his teammates and superior officers, but his family and friends. He took this behavior to a new level after he received news of his older brother's death, going AWOL to find his killer. He vowed vengeance, and searched all over the US for information. Before he was able to find the killer, he was caught and sent to prison. After several months, he was mysteriously released and given a letter reading the following message: "I know who killed your brother. Cooperate with us and I will supply you with the information you need. Meet me in your hometown in three weeks." The signature on the letter: Cammy White.

Move List:

_Falcon Blast_: Energy attack similar to Guile's Sonic Boom, the only difference being this one shoots in the shape of a falcon.

_Falcon Somersault_: Flash Kick-like maneuver, very similar to Charlie's.

_Falcon Rush_: Ben simply tackles the opponent and drives him/her into the ground with brute force.

_Opening Gambit: _Combination of punches and kicks followed up with a German suplex.

_Super Falcon Blast:_ Same as Falcon Blast, except bigger and much more powerful. Ben's strongest attack.

Name: Zane Crawford

Age: 25

Height: 6'5''

Weight: 243 lbs

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Green

Country of Origin: Born on Military Base in South Korea, Raised in United States.

Rivals: Ken Masters, Sean

Allies: Melena Draga, Dudley

Quotes: "That may be my nickname, but I'm no angel by any means."

"Maybe Dudley should fight you; it would be a better match."

"Just leave already, I've proven my point."

"Give Ken Masters a message for me, I'm READY!"

Bio: Zane Crawford lived a life of privilege and prestige as the son of a prominent general in the United States Army. Bored and eager to fight, he took up Muai Thai kickboxing during one of his travels in Thailand. Surprised by his skill, his associates convince him to enter a tournament in Bangkok. Zane won the tournament, defeating Adon in the semifinal round and then defeating Sagat in the final. Sagat took defeat so bitterly that he decided to retire from fighting altogether. Shortly after Zane was challenged by Ken Masters, who witnessed the tournament. Although Zane failed to defeat Ken, everyone realized that he was quickly becoming a force to be reckoned with. He trains hard every day, hoping to face Ken once again.


End file.
